Slow Ignition
by rizzlesandonlyrizzles
Summary: Jane's reaction to a waitress instantly sparks an ignition in the two women. Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is my first Rizzles and I'm super excited! I have so many ideas but I think I am going to start with this one and just go from there. I hope you enjoy, please feel free to PM or ask me anything and reviews would be really helpful!**

* * *

It was the start of a new week and Jane sat at her desk holding her head in her hand and drumming her fingers against her desk much to the annoyance of her partner and superior. They had just closed a particularly tricky case on Saturday so the department had mixed feelings of happiness and sheer exhaustion since most of them had had a 48 hour shift, not wanting to miss any opportunity to catch the killer. Jane had always hated paperwork and with the mood she was in she was not going to start any more, that was what her brother Frankie was for anyway since he would do anything to prove that he had what it takes to become a detective. It was harsh she knew but they had all gone through that point in their careers, Jane's had just been shorter due to her natural talent as a detective and had climbed up the ranks quickly. She had a feeling that Frankie would be joining her soon but that did not mean she wasn't going to let him have an easy ride. She couldn't let it be too easy.

Jane heard a loud cough and looked up in her partners direction. She stopped the movement of her fingers when she met a very unnamed expression.

"What?" she asked with perhaps a little too much aggression.

"Jane why don't you go find something to do because you sitting there for the next eight hours bored isn't going to be fun for anyone in this room I can assure you." Frost said, trying to gain some peace and quiet to finish the programme he had been working on.

"Oh. I can clearly see you don't want me here." Jane said glumly, lowering her eyes trying to play the guilt card.

"Right on. See you later Jane." replied Frost, unfased by Jane's glare. They had a complicated but close relationship and this conversation was typical for the two partners. Jane quickly stood up and proceeded to walk out of the room.

"Fine. I hope you have a wonderful day making lame-ass programmes. They're never any fucking use anyway."

Frost sighed and turned back to his computer, unhurt by the remark knowing Jane was just bored but would probably feel better after spending some time with the Doc.

Jane did feel bad about insulting Frost all the time, but it was just how she was with her colleagues and they all knew that. She usually apologized briefly later and knew that they accepted it. However she did notice that she had been particularly grouchy over the past couple of weeks and she had a feeling that it didn't have anything to do with the difficult cases. Jane, naturally already in the elevator and pressing the down key, decided to dismiss her thoughts until a later date and see what her best friend was up to downstairs.

Jane walked into the morgue suspecting her best friend was going over some tiny bit of insignificant evidence. She was surprised to find that the lights were off and the only light illuminating the room was coming from a small window off to one side.

_That's strange. She usually doesn't get started on her paperwork until much later. She's probably shoe shopping. _

Walking into Maura's office Jane was shocked to find the doctor asleep on the sofa.

"Maura?!" exclaimed Jane, shocked to find the doctor in the state she was in. Maura woke with a start at the raised voice.

"Oh gosh Jane I am so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep I thought I would sit down on the sofa for a few moments to rest my legs and then the next thing I know you're walking in." Maura gushed out which earned a laugh from the detective causing the doctor to frown in confusion.

"Maur calm down it's okay. So it turns out you are human after all." said Jane smugly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

This statement nor the stance that Jane was in which Maura found particularly captivating was helped with Maura's confusion.

"Well of course I am, what else would I be?"

Jane just laughed even more at Maura's expression and put a comforting hand on Maura shoulder. Suddenly the doctors face changed as understanding enveloped her.

"That's right Maur. Sarcasm. Gets you every time. I'm afraid you're just going to have to spend more time with me until I can let you go out into the real world alone." Jane said jokingly.

"Jane I can assure you I can handle myself perfectly well thank you. But I wouldn't want anyone else to be my teacher. You're doing an excellent job so far."

Jane, not one to get all mushy ignored the compliment.

"Yes, I am an excellent teacher but you, my student, have a long way to go yet." said the detective with a classically Jane grin on her face. Secretly, she knew Maura would never change from being socially awkward which was just the way Jane wanted her to stay.

The doctor stood up from her place on the sofa and stretched her arms above her head trying to rid herself of the sleepy state she seemed to still be in.

_I really need to get back to my paperwork, God knows how long I have been asleep. _

Maura glanced at the clock and gasped. 4 hours! She had been asleep for four hours!

"I have so much paperwork to catch up on. I missed my daily meeting with Senior Criminalist Chang and I dread to think of the state the laboratory will be in now after the crime technicians have been in there. Jane why didn't you wake me?"

Maura rushed around to the front of her desk slipping into her heels and straightening her dress while firing up her Mac.

Realising that the detective had not replied she stopped and looked up to find Jane standing with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"What?" Maura asked, dumbfounded yet again. She really did need lessons on the whole social situation problem.

Jane just laughed and shook her head while walking towards the doctor.

"Come on Maura, the BPD won't shut down if Maura Isles is gone for a few hours. We're going to lunch and there is nothing you can do or say to change that fact."

Jane took hold of Maura's arm gently but firmly and guided her out of the office grabbing her ridiculously expensive jacket on the way out not listening to the doctors protests.

* * *

The two women got into Jane's car and Maura proceeded to lecture Jane about the importance of the work she had missed and will be missing while she was eating instead of at her office. Jane, who was used to it by now just silently nodded along not having the energy to intervene knowing that it would inevitably lead to a much longer lecture. They arrived at the usual cafe where they enjoyed their lunch and climbed out of the car, Maura still talking of course. Jane just rolled her eyes, locked the car and entered the cafe.

Jane turne around to face Maura.

"Okay Maura, I get it. You have loads to do and apparently it's my fault just for making sure you're looking after yourself. You're always the one telling me to eat, sleep and blah blah blah so why can't I look after you for once?" Jane complained to Maura.

Maura smiled sweetly at Jane.

"Oh Jane how considerate of you but I assure you I am able to look after myself. I always carry emergency provisions in my office."

"Of course you do. You're Maura Isles." Jane started to laugh at her best friends mater-of-fact expression.

"I am not sure I follow you Jane, of course I'm Maura Isles, that is my name." Said Maura, still not understanding which just caused Jane to laugh further. Usually Maura would feel annoyed that yet again she was lost in the social world, however she was perfectly content just to listen to Jane laugh.

"Oh Maura, what do you do to me?"

Jane stopped laughing realising that there might possibly be a deeper meaning behind her words. Starting to get slightly nervous she walked raised her hand to attract the attention of a waitress.

Maura, taking the comment literally raised her eyebrows in surprise but noticing Jane's unease she decided to say nothing for the moment.

_I will bring it up later._

Maura was never one to leave things unsaid.

"So what's got you so tired anyway? It's not like you to fall asleep on the job." Jane started the conversation again leaning forward resting her chin in her palm.

Now it was Maura's turn to be nervous, probably more so due to the fact that she couldn't lie. She didn't want Jane to know what had kept her awake all night, she was far from ready to confront anyone, especially Jane, about it.

Jane noticed that Maura began to feel uncomfortable and clearly didn't want to talk about it. Jane let it drop, knowing Maura would tell her in her own time so she switched the conversation to the case they had been dealing with the previous week. Jane immediately saw Maura's shoulders and face relax and the conversation started to flow again as the two best friends settled in to their lunch, feeling content in one another's company.

* * *

The two women had finished their lunch and really needed to get back to the precinct in case something came up. Jane raised her arm to attract the waiter's attention to ask for the bill. She didn't have to wait long before a woman in her early twenties came over to their table.

Jane looked up to the waitress and was slightly shocked by the beauty of the younger woman standing in front of her.

"Can we have the bill please?" Jane asked, speaking more seductively and deeply than usual.

Maura, noticing everything about the detective saw the unusual expression on her face and frowned in confusion. Maura looked to the waitress and saw that she was looking at the detective with rather a lot of intent. Maura, realising that the waitress had not yet replied or turned to retrieve the bill cleared her throat causing Jane to jump slightly and the waitress to turn her attention to the doctor.

"Oh yes of course sorry. I won't be a minute." The waitress apologised and left the two women.

Jane coughed and averted her eyes from Maura, embarrassed at the interaction between her and the waitress.

_What the hell was that all about Jane. She was just a pretty girl, if you hadn't noticed there are quite a few of them in this world._

At the end of that thought Jane glanced up at Maura but felt embarrassed once more at the connection between the two.

Maura knew that there was something going on and was about to confront Jane about it but the waitress had returned with the bill. For some reason, Maura, not wanting to have another incident like before, quickly took the bill from the waitresses hand and thanked her in a dismissive manner.

Maura paid without a thought and rose from her seat with Jane following close behind. Out of habit Jane rushed ahead of Maura to get the door for the doctor who smiled warmly in return of the gesture.

The two women got into the car and a strangely non-typical awkward silence followed.

Non surprisingly, after a few minutes Maura decided to just come out with it.

"What was that all about Jane?" she asked as she turned to look at Jane. Jane however, not feeling as comfortable to talk about it kept her head down and mumbled a reply and she busied herself with placing the keys in the ignition.

"I couldn't quite hear you Jane." Maura was intent on getting a proper reply.

All of a sudden Jane let go of the keys.

"I don't know Maura I am trying to figure that out for myself." Jane replied raising her voice slightly. There was a moment where all that could be heard was the hum of the engine and the gentle breathing patterns of the two women.

Jane slowly raised her eyes to meet Maura's and she recognised the expression on her friends face. Jane could almost see the wheels turning in her head. The doctor always had the tendency to over think everything.

Maura spoke in a gentle voice trying to reason with Jane.

"What are you trying to figure out? Jane you know I am only trying to help since I can clearly see that it is bothering you. Perhaps talking it through will help like is has done in the past."

Maura gave Jane a little time to think the proposal through in her head and just as Maura was sure that Jane was going to open up she saw her expression harden.

"There is nothing to talk about. I'm fine. Let's just get back to the BPD."

Saying no more Jane turned her attention to the car and the road ahead as she pulled out of the car park and proceeded to drive back to the precinct, missing the look of worry on Maura's face.

* * *

Throughout the journey back neither of the two friends said a word, both preoccupied with their thoughts. They arrived at the BPD and got out of the car still silent. Jane, without a word, sauntered off leaving the doctor to wonder what on earth was wrong.

Jane didn't understand where that had come from. One smile from that waitress and she had suddenly turned into some hormonal teenager who couldn't keep her thoughts to herself. That has never happened before and Jane was going to do all she can to make sure it never happened again. She was worried about Maura thought of her though. Did she have any idea about what had happened? Of course she did; it's Maura, she notices everything.

_Great. Just great. Well done Rizzoli, Maura is worried and your fantasising over some waitress. Wait. Fantasising? Oh fuck this._

Jane had had enough of the turmoil she was putting herself under and decided to stop overthinking it and get back to work. She would deal with it all later.

* * *

The look Jane had given the waitress wasn't going out of Maura's head. She had never seen Jane look at anyone like that before, not even her.

_Of course she hasn't, Jane isn't remotely interested in a romantic relationship with me. She's straight. Very...very..straight._

But did this mean that Jane would want a relationship with a woman? She had never mentioned it before but Maura had always wondered since she never did seem to connect with any of the men she dated and her relationships with them had never lasted more than a few months that she knew of. The closest she had come to a long-term relationship was when she and Casey were...well together, if that's even what you could call it. Maura had never approved of any of the men that Jane had chosen to date anyway, none of them had been good enough for her.

_No one ever will be._


	2. Chapter 2

Jane was so involved with her paperwork she didn't hear the click of heels coming down the corridor.

"Hello Jane." Maura said as she announced herself, causing Jane to jump.

"Shit Maura don't do that."

Maura gave Jane a puzzled look.

"Do what Jane? I was merely saying hello. I am sorry if I offended you in some way."

Jane rolled her eyes at the classic Maura antics.

"No Maura you didn't offend me, you just made me jump that's all. Anyway, is there something you wanted?"

Too late, Jane realised that she had sounded a little sharp as she saw Maura grimace slightly.

"Maura, I didn't mean to sound like that I was just really caught up in paperwork."

"I can see that. Is there something wrong? You never do paperwork; I thought you usually gave that to Frankie to do." stated Maura, ever observant when it came to Jane.

Jane hesitated, not wanting Maura to know the reason behind her actions. She frantically tried to come up with an excuse.

"Errr yeah well Frankie is out with Frost, something about answering a call. I'm not sure really they didn't tell me much about it."

Jane turned back to her paperwork trying to avoid Maura's eyes. However, the hesitation was not lost on Maura and she suspected something was bothering the detective but decided to leave it for later. It was Friday so she planned on talking to Jane after work at her house over some popcorn, beer and a movie hoping that Jane would open up to her then.

"Okay well I was wondering if you wanted to come home with me straight after work today instead of going to your apartment first. You can shower at mine and if I remember correctly you left some clothes at my house to change into that you can sleep in. If it's not a problem for you that is."

Shit. Jane had forgotten it was Friday and was reluctant to go with Maura, not wanting to bring up any of the earlier events of the day. However if she said know, Maura would demand that they talk about what was going on and it would undoubtedly hurt her which is the last thing that Jane wanted to do. After all it was her fault she had gotten herself into this mess anyway.

"Sure Maura that sounds great. Let me just get my stuff together and I will meet you in the car park in a few."

"Okay." Maura grinned widely, pleased that Jane had accepted. She thought that perhaps Jane would have wanted to go home if something was bothering her but was pleasantly surprised.

* * *

The journey to Maura's house was uneventful with the two friends talking comfortably to one another and at ease. This however did not mean that the two were not both thinking about the earlier events, but just decided to wait until later on in the evening where they were both comfortable.

Walking into the house Maura asked, "Would you mind if I ordered in a pizza. I find myself rather tired today and I am not sure I have enough ingredients for a substantial meal."

Maura looked up at Jane waiting for an answer. Jane just gave her a look that _oh please._

"God Maura how could you ever suggest such a thing."

"Oh I'm sorry I just thought-"

"Maura, Maura, stop. I'm just kidding. I would love a pizza." Jane said laughing at her friend as she watched the blonde blush deeply now realising her mistake.

_She looks adorable when she blushes._

Jane approached the ME smiling.

"Maur, I'm gonna go have a shower while we wait for the pizza. You pick a movie tonight, it's your week."

Jane found herself wanting to lean in and kiss Maura's cheek. Giving in Jane decided not to think to much into it at that instant and gave in. Immediately she turned to the door and left to have a shower while the ME stood frozen in place.

_What was that? Jane has never done that before...has she? What did that mean? Should I say something?_

These questions were just a handful of many screaming through Maura's mind as she remained planted in the center of the kitchen. After a few minutes Maura managed to locate the phone with her eyes and walk ever so slowly towards it. With laboured movements, she dialed the number for the pizza service. Pizza ordered, the ME decided that thinking too much into the gesture would only lead to more confusion. She was going to wait for Jane and see if she acted any differently.

_She's already done that Maura. _

"Maura." Jane said as she laid a hand on the blonde's shoulder causing Maura to shriek and jump out of the way.

"Maura it's just me. Sorry to make you jump. Guess we're even now hu? Anyway have you chosen a movie and yes I did say movie not some documentary on how the neurons in our brain cause out body to function, as fascinating as it is I would just love to crash to a trashy movie which I know you really have a soft spot for."

_She's speaking an awful lot. Something is most definitely bothering her. _

During Jane's speach, Maura had continued to look at Jane with a glazed look in her eyes.

"Maura, were you listening to anything I said? What are you looking at, is there something on my face?" Jane said now becoming slightly worried. With these words Maura seemed to snap out of her state and her eyes widened as she realised she had been caught staring.

"No Jane you look wonderful. I mean normal, not that normal isn't wonderful, which you are. I just mean that you don't have anything visible on your face. In fact we have an average of-"

"Maur, honey, calm down I get it."

_Honey? That's definitely new as well. I am almost certain that she hasn't referred to me as honey before. This day just gets more strange with every minute._

"Oh I do apologise. I chose the Ugly Truth. For some reason I find myself mildly addicted to these so called romantic comedies."

Maura placed the DVD into the player and turned to join Jane on the sofa sitting the accepted distance away from Jane as a best friend would. As the movie began to play Jane seemed to shuffle the slightest bit closer to Maura.

The ME, not one to miss small details detected the movement from Jane but didn't think too much into it. However as Jane continue to shuffle closer to her she began to think maybe there was a motive to this strange behavior. When Jane had gotten close enough she lent ever so slightly into Maura and once she realised Maura didn't shy away she laced her fingers with Maura's resting their hands on her knee. Maura tensed but otherwise made no movements to reject Jane's advances. This was mainly due to pure shock over Jane's actions. It was as though Jane had come out of the shower another person. Thankfully, the doorbell rang and Maura got up swiftly(perhaps a little too swiftly) to answer the door.

"I'll just get that. Don't worry about the film. I might be a while. I will serve the food." stuttered Maura barely managing to force the words out.

Maura didn't leave Jane time to reply as she left the living room.

* * *

_Jane what the fuck was that. _Jane thought as she stood in front of the mirror staring at her reflection.

With her strange actions earlier in the cafe and now the kiss Jane was seriously confused as to what was going on with her today. That was twice now that she had let her instincts take over and act in ways she would never usually act. What was she feeling? That waitress earlier had made her feel...attracted? And in the kitchen she had suddenly felt drawn to Maura in a way that was foreign and felt strange to Jane. Staring at herself for what felt like 20 minutes but was probably closer to five, Jane began to think of all the times that she had looked at people, no not people, women, in a different way. She remembers Amber from the Academy; it felt harder than usual to say goodbye to her when she left to join a different police academy for the final year. Before that, there was Molly in high school. She had this strange thing over her, like she always wanted to be around her. Jane had never taken a moment to think about why she felt this way towards them. There were more. The detective that had joined the BPD for a day to cover for Korsak that Jane hadn't been able to keep her eyes off yet wouldn't be able to form a sentence when forced to speak to her.

Suddenly Jane stood bolt upright.

_Oh god. No no no no no._

_They were right._

..._shit._

_Ma is going to kill me. _

Jane stripped off all of her clothes as quickly as she could and jumped under the freezing cold spray of the shower. Jane turned the heat up as much as possible trying to reduce the violent shakes that were racking her body.

She had gotten comments for most of her life but never took notice of them, not thinking for a second that what people said could be true. However, now she thought about it, never had she ever really connected or felt anything strongly for any man she had dated or met. Sex had always seemed distant and more like a necessity than a pleasure. It made sense though; she usually befriended men easily while women tended to make her feel slightly nervous and sometimes uneasy. The exception to this being Maura of course. This was such a sudden realisation for Jane that she didn't really know what to think of it. All she could feel now was shock and worry about what her closest friends and family might say, or how the people at the station might treat her. And then there was Maura. She was terrified at what Maura would say since after all, she was the one bringing these feelings to the surface.

Jane finished her shower, taking her time to think it over and the longer she thought the easier it became for her to accept herself. This in itself surprised Jane because she thought she would have reacted worse than this, but now all she could do was grin. It felt as though a new part of her was opening up and it kind of felt...relaxing. This was her. This was who she really was and fuck anyone if they weren't going to accept her. She was Jane Rizzoli and frankly if they didn't want to have anything to do with them then clearly they aren't anyone to keep around.

However as she began to think of her friends and family her mother and father came into her mind. They were both Catholic and she was sure that they would reject her. Then there was Maura. Jane's confidence dropped instantly.

_I have a crush on my best friend. Fuck._

What would Maura think? Would she treat Jane as she always had: as a best friend, maybe more? What if she wasn't comfortable around her anymore? What if she didn't want to be around her anymore?

_No Jane stop. You know Maura is one of the most accepting, understanding person you have ever met. She will stand by you no matter what._

Relaxing again and focusing on the feel of the hot water soothing her skin, an idea came to her. She stopped rinsing her hair. The detective was going to do some detecting, after all it is what she does best.

_Initiate plan 'does Maura like me back?'_

_Wow, that's a lame name for a plan, even for you._

Jane grinned to herself, feeling her stomach turn into knots about the new part of her life that she was about to reveal.

* * *

**Any thoughts you have I would love to know about. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Maura was stumped. What was going on with Jane? The touching. The kiss. The shuffling closer on the sofa. Holding her hand. All these signs seemed to suggest that Jane was coming onto her but this just didn't make sense. Jane was straight and had (as far as she knew) never been with a women, mentioned or showed signs of being attracted to them.

_The cafe._

That was the one time that Jane had shown attraction to women, but she had seized up and refused to talk about it. This would suggest that it was a foreign feeling to Jane and if this was the case then surely Jane would not be comfortable getting that close to Maura. Jane runs when she has to face emotional situations but what Jane was doing at the moment was definitely not running.

But why now and why so sudden? It was as if Jane had changed her mind in a matter of minutes; like she had some form of epiphany. This was all too confusing and was only leading to a headache. Maura was confused yes, but also strangely excited. Could this mean that Jane was attracted to her?

_Maura stop. You want Jane as a friend more than anything and you cannot lose her over some silly crush. She's just being affectionate. Maybe she's had a bad day and now you're jumping to conclusions. Can someone not just desire human contact without being accused of being gay?_

Despite this way of thinking, it did nothing to rid the tiny glimmer of hope and excitement she felt in her belly. Coming forward to Jane and questioning her on it would be the wrong decision Maura felt. It could very well anger her and cause her to run indefinitely. The blonde decided to let it play out and if the gestures were more than platonic, she would soon find out.

* * *

Jane smiled to herself as she watched Maura leave the room hastily. Jane could tell the doctor was slightly unnerved however she didn't seem disgusted, just slightly surprised which is how anyone would likely feel after their supposedly straight best friend starts to show signs of attraction. Uncertain as to how far she could push the blonde, Jane decided to test the waters a little further.

Hearing Maura returning, Jane paused the film and got up from the sofa, intending to help Maura with the pizza. An idea came to Jane as the distance between the two women closed.

"I was thinking that we could each have two quarters," Maura said as she cut the pizza, unaware that Jane didn't seem to be stopping on her way over to the counter, "one quarter from each halves and I know you are probably going to say I told you so but-"

Maura suddenly gasped as she felt Jane come up behind her, leaning into her and placing a hand on her hip as she did so. Maura turned her head slowly to look at Jane and held her breath. Slowly, Jane leaned in.

_Fuck. _

Maura couldn't even scold herself for the harsh language as she could think of nothing but the women that seemed to be engulfing her. Both women were well aware of the increased tension between them but neither was willing to back out.

Just as their lips were about to touch Jane froze and a smirk slowly formed.

"Thanks for the pizza." whispered Jane and turned back towards the sofa pulling the plate with her pizza off the counter in one smooth action.

Maura, who continued to stand motionless holding the knife against the counter, missed the triumphant grin on the detective's face.

Jane sat down on the sofa feeling extraordinarily pleased with herself and cocky.

_You can't hide anymore Dr Isles. You're so into me._

* * *

The entire movie was watched in silence with Maura being well aware of the detectives self-satisfied aura. Usually, by now Maura would not have hesitated to confront Jane about her actions but she was still in shock regarding Jane's forwardness. It was so unlike her to be so upfront about her feelings since it was now clear to Maura that Jane was coming onto her, but as strange and unusual as it was, the doctor was going to do nothing to prevent it.

As she slowly began to recover from the earlier events, Maura started to wonder how far Jane was willing to go in her pursuit. The doctor was unsure about the detectives end game but whatever it was Maura was certainly willing to 'roll with it' as Jane might say.

When the credits started to appear Maura discovered that Jane's head had dropped onto her shoulder and her breathing had evened out. It was times like this that Maura treasured and felt like the two had a deep connection. These moments often occurred between them which made Maura question again and again how the detective had not noticed in the past that there was the potential for them to be more than just friends.

_Well maybe she has now._

Maura did not want to move as she watched the peaceful expression on Jane's face; it was not often that the detective got to completely relax and put her mind at ease. The doctor smiled and rested her head on Jane's, closing her eyes feeling content but still slightly nervous, or was it excitement? Probably both.

* * *

Both women woke with a start, trying to discover the cause of the loud disturbing noise. Maura, coming to her senses first realised she had been lying on the remote. Maura switched the TV off and there was a moment of silence.

Jane looked up at Maura and they both started to giggle partly due to their bodies being entwined, and partly due to the shocked expressions on their faces. After a couple of minutes the two women found themselves grinning at each other.

_I could get used to this. _

Both women thought. Only in one anothers presence did they truly feel content and they cherished it. Beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable Maura coughed and wriggled slightly not wanting to increase the awkwardness of the situation.

"I errr, j-just have to go. T-to the bathroom. To pee."

Watching a flustered Maura was beyond adorable to Jane and she just giggled slightly while the doctor unwound their limps and tripped over a fallen pillow.

_Did I really just say pee? Not awkward at all...and since when do I stutter? _Maura thought as she looked at herself in the mirror of the bathroom after splashing water on her face while trying to collect herself enough to go back out. She didn't know why this was so difficult after wishing this situation would arrive for so long. Perhaps it was the fact that it was so sudden but if she didn't get a grip soon she was going to end up doing something she is sure to regret.

_Maura get a hold of yourself. She's practically throwing herself at you and now you're the one running away. _

The doctor took a couple of deep breaths and straightened her posture, once again feeling like the sophisticated and collected woman she had been brought up to be. However there was a glint of mischief in her eyes that the detective was soon going to face the full impact of. Maura was planning to make Jane work for this, after all Maura had waited for so long it was only fair to repay the favour.

* * *

Jane frowned as she realised that Maura had been in the bathroom a while. Curious, she decided to go see if her best friend was alright.

Jane knocked on Maura's bedroom door, respecting her privacy as always.

"Maur? Are you okay? It's just you have been gone for quite a bit." Jane asked tentatively.

The only answer she got was silence.

Now beginning to get worried Jane decided to push the slightly ajar door open more widely thinking that if it was already open and the light was on Maura wouldn't mind.

Entering into the bedroom Jane couldn't see the doctor. She edged over to the large walk-in closet but the light was off.

_Okay, well she must still be in the bathroom which would explain why she couldn't hear me._

"Hey Maura, you in there?" Jane asked a little louder this time to be sure that she would be heard.

"Oh hello Jane, yes I am. I decided to have a shower. I do apologise for not mentioning it earlier it slipped my mind. I will only be a few minutes."

Jane, knowing how literal the doctor is, decided to wait for her so she laid down on the bed on her back with her phone above her head passing the time playing Candy Crush.

Maura grinned when she heard the springs in the bed, notifying her that Jane had decided to wait for her, just as Maura had expected.

_So predictable. _

When the detective heard the handle turning on the bathroom she turned her head to make a sarcastic remark about the time she had taken. She didn't get far.

"Took you lo-"

Her words were cut off by her phone falling onto her face in shock from the sight that was before her. Jane barely felt it as she continued to stare at Maura, clad only in her tiny black lace underwear. Jane's breathing completely seized as her eyes caught a droplet of water fall from a strand of hair down past her collarbone and into the valley between her breasts.

The detective was too distracted to notice the winning smirk that was spread across Maura's face.

"Jane when you're quite finished would you mind awfully handing me the robe that is behind you on the bed?"

Too shocked at the circumstances Jane was unable to reply or think of something sarcastic. In a flustered manor she grabbed the robe and almost fell over herself as she closed down the distance between the two of them. Jane stopped directly in front of Maura and held the robe up. The detectives height allowed Maura to take it a step further.

She slowly removed the robe from Jane's immobile hand.

"Thank you." said Maura seductively and turned towards the closet, making sure to brush the top of her breast against Jane's outstretched hand. Hearing the sharp intake of breath she grinned.

_I might as well have a bit more fun. _

"I think that just about evens the playing field don't you Jane? When you're recovered, I think there's a few beers chilling for you in the fridge. Oh and please," Maura turned her head to lock her eyes with Jane again adopting a smirk, "don't hesitate to make yourself comfortable."

Maura fully well knew that comfort was the last thing on the detectives mind.


End file.
